


Lusus Naturae

by SandriaC (SandrC)



Series: Ashlesha: Mater Natura [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Horror, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Kinda, Mind Control, OC-centric, Transcendence AU, idk - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandriaC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her worshipers were precious, few and far between. This one was no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lusus Naturae

Lanna's skin stretched and split, spines pushing their way through her skin as she screamed for release. Her creator, the one she had prayed to for help, the one she summoned for a solution, watched coldly as she suffered.

“ **Ｙｏｕ ｓｈｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｐｒｏｕｄ ｔｏ ｊｏｉｎ ｍｙ ｒａｎｋｓ．** ”

“ W̖͓̱͖h͖͇͚̟̰͙͚ ̻͉̫̤y͕̪̗̱͚ ̭̪̦̤̳ͅͅ?͕̬ͅͅ?͍̪̜̟̫̰ “ She cried out before her jaw pushed its way past where it should have been on a normal human. She wept. She was no longer human. “ A̠s̮͙͎̺̳h ̺̙̭̰̰ ̪̤͇̝̲le̤̭͙̳ ̯̣̭̳͎ṣ̤͙h̰̣̮͇̹͍ͅa͖̤̞̼ ͎͈͖̖͈̮ͅ.. ̱̟͔̺̱̞̗.̟̠̼͎̩͇͚” she gurgled through mouthfuls of blood and bile.

Her master, her maker, that monster, her mother, Ashlesha the demon of Change simply watched with a bemused expression that could never be mistaken for something as innocuous as a smile. The demon leaned forward and gently traced the barb-covered back of one of her six hands against the rippling flesh that was once Lanna’s cheek. “ **Ｉｔ ｉｓ ｍｙ ｇｉｆｔ ｔｏ ｙｏｕ， ｍｙ ｄｅａｒ． Ｍｙ ｐｒｅｃｉｏｕｓ ｗｏｒｓｈｉｐｅｒ． Ｍｙ ｃｈｉｌｄ．** ”

Lanna cried harder as the transformation came to its climax; snapped bones resetting with as much pain as when they broke. Her skin, once a beautiful umber, was pebbly and drew taut over her new frame, still rippling with the effort of matching the visible musculature. Where the scars of sorrows stood now there were blades of bone that jutted forth, promising harm to anyone who dared harm her.

Ashlesha watched with pride as her newest work became a reality. Her latest child. Her _lusus naturae_. Hers. She let out a soft sigh and quietly took up Lanna’s hands in her own, not minding as her child’s new blades tore open her arms and caused her to bleed. “ **Ｓｈｈ．．．ｉｔ ｗｉｌｌ ａｌｌ ｂｅ ｏｖｅｒ ｓｏｏｎ． Ａｎｄ ｔｈｅｎ ａｌｌ ｔｈｅ ｐａｉｎ ｗｉｌｌ ｇｏ ａｗａｙ． Ｙｏｕ ｗｉｌｌ ｂｅ ｆｒｅｅ．** ”

“ H̫͖̰̺̥o̫ ͙̖w̻ ̠͙̜̥̖̙ͅ ̣̬̦̻?̹ “ Lanna gasped through her new elongated mouth full of rock-like teeth.

“ **Ｙｏｕ ｗｉｌｌ ｂｅ ｏｎｅ ｏｆ ａ ｋｉｎｄ． Ｎｏ ｌｏｎｇｅｒ ｂｏｕｎｄ ｔｏ ｗｈａｔ ｈｕｍａｎｓ ｔｈｉｎｋ ｏｆ ｙｏｕ． Ａｎｄ ｙｏｕ ｗｉｌｌ ｂｅｌｏｎｇ ｔｏ ｍｅ． Ｉ ｗｉｌｌ ｍａｋｅ ｓｕｒｅ ｙｏｕ ｎｅｖｅｒ ｆｅｅｌ ｐａｉｎ ａｇａｉｎ． Ｔｈｏｓｅ ｔｈａｔ ｈｕｒｔ ｙｏｕ ｗｉｌｌ ｐａｙ， Ｉ ｐｒｏｍｉｓｅｄ， ｄｉｄｎ＇ｔ Ｉ？** ” Lanna nodded, her tears slowly drying. “ **Ｉ ＡＬＷＡＹＳ ｋｅｅｐ ｍｙ ｐｒｏｍｉｓｅｓ， ｎｕｕｒ ｉｌ－＇ｅｎ．** ”

“ H̘̘̻͙͕o͖͓̲ ̣w̗͙̯̤̫̜͈ ͚̻͕͇̪ ̼̰wi̟l̖ l͓̠̝ ͙̞̮̝͕I ͙̟̭̝͍̱s̭̝̹̟̘ ͚̺e̖͇͚rv̥͕e̞̖͇͎͚ y̟̻͇̼̘ ̞o͇̪̝͈͖u ?͈̬͓ “ Lanna asked. Through the haze of pain and the loss of an old life, something in her had latched on to Ashlesha and established her as not only a holy one, but also a mother.

Ashlesha pressed her forehead against Lanna’s, giving her a tender kiss. “ **Ａｌｌ Ｉ ａｓｋ ｉｎ ｒｅｔｕｒｎ ｎｕｕｒ ｉｌ－＇ｅｎ ｉｓ ｔｈａｔ， ｗｈｅｎ ｔｈｅ ｔｉｍｅ ｃｏｍｅｓ， ｙｏｕ ｄｏ ａｓ Ｉ ａｓｋ． Ｏｔｈｅｒ ｔｈａｎ ｔｈａｔ， ｙｏｕ ａｒｅ ｆｒｅｅ ｔｏ ｂｒｉｎｇ ａｂｏｕｔ ｊｕｓｔｉｃｅ ａｓ ｙｏｕ ｓｅｅ ｆｉｔ．** ”

“ J̖̙ͅu̩̝s̰̟̙ͅ ̫̖ti̹̦̻͔̹̟c̤̠ ͉e͇͙̩̬? “

Ashlesha raised one of Lanna’s hands and gestured to the blades poking from her wrists and arms. “ **Ｔｈｉｓ ｗａｓ ｏｎｃｅ ａ ｂｒａｎｄ； ｎｏｗ ｉｔ ｉｓ ａ ｇｉｆｔ． Ｍａｋｅ ｕｓｅ ｏｆ ｉｔ ａｓ ｙｏｕ ｓｅｅ ｆｉｔ．** ”

“ A̙̼̠̳s͖̥͚̯ ̬̺̫̬̦͇ ̹I̼̟̪̣ ͍͎̬̙̖͓s͓̝̤̼͉ ̠̠̪̗͖͓e̮̳e f̭i͇̪̦̙̲͓̣ ̝̪̘ͅ ̖̰̠̜ t̻ ̖͍̯̹?̮̲̖͍ “ What could be described as a smile creeped across Lanna’s face.

Ashlesha nodded and let go of Lanna, who stood up and looked at her new form. “ **Ｎｏｗ ｗｈｙ ｄｏｎ＇ｔ ｗｅ ｇｏ ｈｏｍｅ ｎｕｕｒ ｉｌ－＇ｅｎ．** ” Hand-in-hand, the monster and the maker walked into the realm of the twisted and disturbed, leaving behind a trail of blood and gore, a smile on Ashlesha’s face that was far more sinister than it seemed to her new _lusus naturae_.

Newborns were so easy to manipulate.


End file.
